


FNaF One-Shots

by Galactic_Void



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Urination, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Void/pseuds/Galactic_Void
Summary: This'll be where I dump all my nasty ideas. Enjoy ;)
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, William Afton | Dave Miller/Phone Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springtrap x gender neutral reader

You tiredly open the front door of your home, relieved the work day was finally over. You shrug off your coat and pause for a moment, noticing a strange musky smell that permeated the house. 

You hear rusty footsteps in the hallway and you look up to see Springtrap peering from the corner. You smile and wave. 

"Hey, what's that smell?" you ask.

Your question seems to have flown over Springtrap’s head. "I made you breakfast for dinner," he muttered.

*******

  
You swallow the last of your pancake. "Are you okay? You're… Not as talkative as usual."

Once again, Springtrap avoided your question. He stands on shaky legs and reaches over to retrieve your plate. He turns, lifts his foot, and then trips over air. The dinner plate flew out of his old fingers like a frisbee.

You both flinch as the plate shattered.

"Sit down!" You commanded as you stood up. You huff in frustration as you grab a broom and dustpan and begin to sweep up the glass.

Springtrap sulked back into his chair silently.

You scrape up the remaining pieces and dump it in the garbage can. "Okay, you've got to tell me what's wrong," you turn.

 _Oh_.

You noticed clear fluid leaking from Springtrap’s codpiece. He then quickly closes his legs at your reaction.

You walk forward and slowly get to your knees. You force his legs apart and scrunch your brow. 

"Sorry," he rasped.

You remove the codpiece, flushing a deep red at the excessive amount of stringy goo that spilled out. Springtrap’s ghostly cock unravels and throbs painfully. He whines.

"W-why are you so pent up, big buy?" You swallow thickly as you wrap your hand around his leaking erection.

"Ahh, I'm- I'm in heat, kid," Springtrap huffs.

 _What? How can a thing like him have the ability to go into heat?_ You decide to ignore that thought. Using the viscous fluid as lubricant, you prod your finger at his puckered hole.

Springtrap lets out a deep rumble and spreads his legs eagerly. "Suck," he pants.

You obey and take his quivering cock into your mouth. You take it far enough not to gag and pump the rest of his length in your hand. With your free hand, you slip two fingers inside of him. 

You curl your fingers against his sweet spot, which then caused a sudden gush of liquid to pour down your throat. You cough and gag but force yourself to swallow him deeper. You could now feel the rotten faux fur of his crotch tickle your nose.

"Sh-shit," Springtrap hisses. He grabs your head, and without warning, excitedly fucks your throat. 

Your lungs were screaming for air and you began to feel light-headed. Your eyes roll back and your jaw completely relaxes. Then, in retaliation, you scissor his hole and smash your fingers against his prostate.

Springtrap lets out what could only be described as a squeal and quickly pushes you off of him.

Before you could catch your breath, Springtrap flips you onto your knees and tears at your pants.

"Hey!! This is the fourth pair you've ruined this month!" 

Springtrap mutters an insincere apology. You feel hot breath billow out of his mouth as he begins to lap his tongue at your entrance.

You let out a low groan and lift your hips, gasping as his muscle slithers down your hole. Saliva rolled down your thighs as he ravaged your guts.

"Ya taste so good, little one," Springtrap murmurs. His strange accent was becoming heavier with each word he spoke.

He then finally pulls back and licks his rotten yellow teeth. He clumsily slips his cock inside of you after missing a few times and sighs as he sinks into your warmth.

You tremble as you feel him rearrange your innards. "Holy shit."

Springtrap adjusts his hips and comfortably mounts your willing body. He wraps his tattered arms around your small torso and gently bites at your shoulder.

It was… Not as good as what you were wanting. Springtrap kept slipping out. His rusty joints creaked as he tried to keep up at the quick pace he was aiming for. He grunted and huffed in frustration until you finally told him to pull out.

Springtrap whines at the loss but listens. You turn around and climb into his lap. He looks at you with round, curious eyes. You push at his chest and he sits back obediently.

"Let me do this," you pant as your hand guides his throbbing length back into your hole. 

You begin to bounce on his cock. Your head was spinning, you've never done this position before. You could feel his eyes burn into your skin. "Quit staring."

Springtrap grips your soft hips and begins to follow your pace. "But you're such a beautiful little thing," he insisted.

You huff in defeat and lay your head on his chest, the stiff fur poking into your cheek. You make a mental note to brush him afterwards.

Springtrap hums and notices your legs becoming weak. He rubs your sides and nibbles your ear. "You can relax, I've got it now," he whispered.

You let your body go limp and you whine as he now begins to use you as his own cock sleeve. You squeeze his arms and huff as you feel him sink deeper.

"Look at me," he nudges your face with his nose.

You look up and flushed a bright red. His lidded eyes bore into yours. It almost felt like you were being violated.

Springtrap's mouth creaked open. He tilted his head forward and licked at your face. You clench your eyes shut as he slathers you face with his spit, ignoring the foul stench of his breath. 

You gasp as your mouth was forced open, his tongue now slipping deep down your throat.

Tears rolled down your cheeks as he picked up his brutal pace. You couldn't breathe. Your hips were being bruised with his fingers. You groaned as Springtrap fucked both holes simultaneously. It was too much. You were getting close.

Springtrap pulls out of your mouth and sputters. He was trying to say something. You put your hands on either side of his face and mash your lips against his teeth. 

Suddenly, you could feel a large swell at the base of his cock forcing itself inside of you. Your eyes widen. _A knot?? How??-_

"F-fuck! What the fuck?!-"

"S-sorry," Springtrap whimpered. "Forgot-"

You feel yourself clench down, your entire body giving in to a deep orgasm. You moan in shock as you feel impossibly hot cum gush inside of you.

Springtrap threw his head back and groaned, still holding you tight. "Don't move, don't move," he gasped.

You clench your fists as you take more. And more. And more. It was so much you felt like you were going to pop. "S-stop," you whimper, beginning to panic a little.

"I can't, I'm almost done," Springtrap huffs into your shoulder. He squeezes you for reassurance. 

After a few more moments, he was done. You whimpered and tried to lift yourself, but you were essentially tied to him.

"Don't move, kid," Springtrap drags you back down and wraps his arms around you. "Let it… Subside," he huffs. He wiggles his hips and begins to slowly tug at your connection.

You squeal as you felt his knot dissipate. Springtrap hummed and then successfully pulled out with a loud 'pop'. 

You curse as you felt everything gush outside of you and onto the kitchen floor. You grimaced, beginning to feel nauseous. "I shouldn't have eaten before we did this."

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★  
_Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_  
_**https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/**_  
✨ _Good night_ ✨


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springtrap x reader with penis

You see a familiar figure in your peripheral vision crawl through the open vent on the right. You sigh in annoyance as you flick through the security camera monitors. 

Springtrap whistles as he limps his way into the room and hovers behind you.

"I'm not in a good mood today," you warn. "Quit pestering me."

You can still feel his presence behind you but you decide to ignore him. As you reach to take a sip of your soda, the shadow that loomed above you shifted.

To your surprise, Springtrap was making his way back to the vent. He got onto his knees, muttering something about how you're no fun.

Without thinking, you slam your index finger onto the control panel's vent button. 

The vent doors effectively clamped down onto Springtrap’s waist. He lets out a startled shout. 

"What the fuck?!" He tries to squirm in any direction but to no avail. "Night guard! Fix this, I'm stuck!"

You hold back an amused giggle as you stand from your swivel chair. "Ah, I dunno what happened. The uh, buttons are stuck. I spilled my drink on it."

"It's not my fault you're such a fucking slob! Figure it out!"

You walk towards his compromised body and grin. You crouch between his legs and peer through the gap. 

Springtrap was glaring over his shoulder. He slammed his fist down. "You little shit," he spat. "You did this on purpose!"

You shrug in response and look down. You take your hand and poke one of Springtrap’s paw pads. 

You narrowly avoided getting your skull split in two as he thrashed his legs in response. His furious roar echoed through the vent as he fruitlessly tried to escape. "Don't touch me!"

You shift away from his kicking legs and now kneel next to his side.

Ignoring his demand, your eyes now set on his small tail. It was standing up stiffly. Your smile widens as you reach forward. "Hmm, here's another part of your body you've never let me touch."

You, now with balls of steel, tug at his fluffy tail. You held back a snicker as the floor rumbled once Springtrap let out an embarrassed growl. He thrashed his legs again to kick you without success.

"Hmm, I wonder."

"Don't you dare!!"

You bite your lip as you snake your hand between his legs. You hook your finger onto the codpiece and remove it, setting it aside.

You feel your face grow hot as you notice Springtrap fall silent. You carefully press your fingers against the squishy purple pseudo flesh that covered his groin.

You venture lower and slowly massage the outside of Springtrap’s slit. You swallow thickly as you feel him beginning to become wet.

"You okay in there? It's pretty quiet," you teasingly asked.

No response. 

You use your fingers and spread his folds apart. You finally hear a soft grunt.

You continue to caress his opening as you return to kneeling between his legs. You then curiously dip a finger into him. You hear him suck in a sharp breath as you prod at his sheathed cock.

"What's got you so shy, huh?" You moan quietly as you feel the front of your pants tighten.

You sink another finger inside of him and begin to stroke his hardening length. You sigh as it begins to push its way out.

"There we go," you moan.

You finish coaxing his full length outside of him. You lick your lips and stroke him, spreading the sticky fluids all over your hand.

Your fingers then trail towards his puckered hole. You trace the ring of muscle and prod at the entrance. 

Springtrap lets out a low moan and gingerly spreads his legs.

You giggle and unbuckle and pull down your pants. You scoot up and grind your stiff cock against his hole.

"Hurry up," Springtrap mutters.

"I'd rather take my time and savor this moment." After you lather your cock with the fluids on your hand, you prod the tip of your erection at his entrance. You then finally squeeze past and sink into his heat.

"Yes," he moans.

“You like that?”

“Yes, fuck,” Springtrap huffed. He lifted his hips, causing you to sink into him.

You gasp and grip him, preventing him from moving you in any further. “H-hey, we can’t rush things.” Despite what you said, you allow yourself to get sucked in deeper.

“You’re such a whore for cock, aren’t you?” You begin to thrust at a shallow pace.

“Nnngh, yes, whatever,” Springtrap sighed. “Don’t stop.”

You bite your lip. “Your insides are so warm,” you moan as you roll your hips. “I wish I could see your face right now. I bet you look like a desperate bitch right now.”

“Faster,” he whimpers in response.

You pause your movements and bury yourself to the hilt. “Hmm? I couldn’t hear you. Please speak up.”

“Go faster!”

You grin mischievously and slowly began to pull out. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please!!” Springtrap roared. “Goddammit, please, please, I need to come!”

You slammed back into him and picked up a brutal pace. Springtrap’s rusty knees scraped against the floor. He’s loud… Really loud.

“Please,” he begged breathlessly. “Please jerk me off.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” you quip. You reach your hand between his legs and pump his stiff cock. You run your fingers along the ridges and towards the tip. You massaged his weeping slit as you pound into him deep.

“Ffuuck, I’m gonna come,” he warns.

“Come for me,” you demand.

Springtrap groans as he finally reaches his climax. His cock in your hand pulsated and spilled liquid onto the tile floor. You continue to milk his softening length and slam your hips into him.

“Stop!” Springtrap yelps. “Stop, please, it’s too much!”

You ignore his demands. The desperate wails and incoherent cries were so hot. You didn’t want it to end. You grunt and still your hips, coming deep inside of him. Springtrap wheezes in response.

You catch your breath after a few moments and pull out. You get up on shaky legs as you recollect yourself. Just as you reach to press the release button, you look back one last time to admire your handiwork.

The vent doors reopen and Springtrap slumps to his side. “You’ll pay for this.”

  
★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★  
_Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_  
_**https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/**_  
✨ _Good night_ ✨

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott x William. 
> 
> AU in which Will still has his kids :)

The fairgrounds bustled with life and excitement. William and Scott trailed behind and watched the three kids skip their way towards the ticket booths at the center.

William sneered as he avoided stepping in a large glob of gum. The noise of the place was already getting to him. The sickly sweet smell of assorted fried American foods began to push him to the edge of a migraine.

However, he was quickly grounded at the feeling of Scott placing a gentle hand on his back. William sighed.

"Okay guys, come here and listen to me carefully."

Micheal, the oldest of the three, grabbed the other's arms to keep them from running off. Elizabeth squirmed with excitement and Evan squeezed his Fredbear plushie.

William fished his pocket and handed Michael a crisp 50 dollar bill. "Split this with your siblings," he instructed.

"Play fair, stay together, and listen to your big brother. Micheal, I expect you guys to be at this ticket booth by 10. Got it?"

Michael nodded enthusiastically and he clenched his allowance. His blue eyes glimmered. 

William dismissed his children with a wave of his hand and they immediately darted off, Evan tripping on his way and wailing.

William hummed as he felt Scott brush his fingers gently. He clenches his jaw, knowing how much Scott was craving physical touch.

"My love, we can't do that here," William murmured. 

Scott’s brown eyes fell to the dirt ground. "Just a little bit?" He whispered back.

William already began to feel eyes burn through his back, now becoming hyper aware of the silent scrutiny from strangers.

"Scott, we're being watched," William hissed.

"O-oh," he stammered. Scott flushed red at the realization as he looked up to see watchful eyes.

"I'm sorry," Scott sighed as he trailed William and squeezed past the crowd of people. 

"It's okay, sweetheart," he reassured quietly. "I promise I'll make it up to you later tonight."

✩✩✩

  
  


Scott awkwardly twiddled his thumbs and sat silently at the plastic table. 

He and William had played a few carnival games to pass the time. However, Scott began picking up on signs William was growing uncomfortable.

"Is it a migraine?"

"Yes."

Scott insisted they sit for the rest of the night at some abandoned tables. William, defeated, had his head in his arms.

Scott made sure no one was looking and reached over to rub the other man's back. "Keep drinking the cold water, it'll help."

William groaned lowly and lifted his head. He lazily gulped the last of the water in the bottle and wiped his mouth. 

"This Tylenol isn't doing shit," he spat.

Scott kept silent. He looked up to see stray balloons floating into the air. He then turned and fixated on the distant ferris wheel and its glittering lights.

"You look so handsome."

Scott was shaken from his drift and blushed. "O-oh-"

"The fair lights glitter in your eyes. This lighting compliments your skin," William sighed with a grin.

Scott squirmed and bashfully scratched the back of his neck. Before he could respond, William sat up abruptly.

"What's the matter?"

"Where are the restrooms?"

  
  
  


✩✩✩

  
  


Scott hummed to himself as he sat patiently on a bench. He closed his eyes and relished in the summer night breeze. 

He jolted up as he heard the gravel crunching underneath brisk footsteps. William looked strange. 

His lover had an expression he'd never seen before. Panick.

Scott, now alarmed, stood from his seat. "What's wrong?"

"The restrooms," William huffed. "They're all fucking occupied. Everywhere. I looked everywhere," he wheezed.

Scott worriedly led William to sit. "Do you think you could wait another hour?"

"No," William gasped. "No I can't wait that long."

Scott slowly sat next to his partner, brainstorming solutions. He grinned and lowered his voice. "You could use me," he giggled.

William went rigid.

Scott froze. "I-I-I was joking-"

"No. That's a great idea."

Scott squealed as William grabbed his arm and forced him up to follow. Scott protested as much as he could without drawing too much attention. 

William ignored and quickly rounded behind a tent that was obscured by multiple trees. He dragged Scott roughly and began unbuckling his own pants.

"W-William! You could just piss on a tree!" 

"I prefer your original idea. Turn around."

Scott, despite his protesting, did as he was told. "I was joking!"

William squeezed his partner's ass and leaned over to bite his ear lobe. "You  _ teased _ me. I know you want it, filthy boy." 

William reaches to clench Scott’s strained erection through the front of his pants. "I never knew you'd like the idea of me taking a leak in you," he hummed.

Scott whined as his pants were quickly pulled down to his ankles. "I…"

William chuckled. "You don't need to explain yourself." He then positioned his hardening cock at Scott’s ass. 

"I'm sorry I didn't prep you, I can't wait," he muttered and he forced himself inside. 

Scott’s heart began hammering against his chest. He was sure William could hear! He did his best to relax but the anticipation was too much.

Scott shakily strokes himself as William hilts. 

"Touching yourself already? I haven't even started," William quipped.

Scott tenses. There it was. He took in a sharp breath and his mouth hung open in shock. Before he could make any sound, William's hand clamped tightly over his mouth.

Scott’s entire body shook as he felt the beginnings. It was warm. Impossibly warm. He moaned louder than he would've liked. But that didn't matter. William was enjoying himself, too.

William let out a raspy sigh of relief. He squeezed Scott’s body tightly to his hips. "You're going to get every last drop," he purred.

Scott stroked himself faster, finally letting down all of his barriers. The rush of hot urine and the quick warming of his guts was making his head spin. Scott would've never expected himself to do these sorts of things, but here he is. He whined.

"Mnh- What is it, baby?" William moved his hand.

"I  _ really _ fucking like this," Scott warbled. 

William hummed as he lazily thrust and rubbed Scott's stomach. "Oh really? Does it feel that good?"

"Warm," he squeaked. Piss began leaking down his leg so he clenched himself tighter. "Really full."

William shuddered as he huffed into Scott's neck. He peppered his tan skin with sloppy kisses and soft nibbles.

"Hmm, I'm all done," William breathlessly sighed. He rubs Scott’s firm ass before pulling out quickly without warning.

William snickered as he watched Scott’s hole clench shut. He pulled up his pants and brushed himself off.

"I'll make sure to treat you when we return home. Make sure you keep it all in," he winked.

  
  
  



End file.
